


Corridors

by Banananaos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom! Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Knight! Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prince! Lance (Voltron), Royalty AU, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Top! Lance (Voltron), not really - Freeform, oh so slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananaos/pseuds/Banananaos
Summary: Lance and Keith mess around, as prince and servant it's doomed from the beginning. Lance's father sends Keith to the front line. A death sentence.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Corridors

Lance and Keith were doomed from the beginning. There’s only so much you can hide, especially from bored maids. Quick corridor kisses, random needs for a knight behind closed doors.

“Lance you’re being too bold.” Keith had said behind the banner, shoved up against the wall. Lance didn’t slow though, only shushes him. He kept biting and sucking at Keith’s neck. They last saw one another a week ago. And a week without one another was the slowest week to curse the earth. Even for the maids, having to watch the longing. 

“Least let us go to your room Lance, we’ll be caught here.” Keith groaned and grasped at Lance’s wasit for support. His knees slipping under him. Lance waits a moment, a bite more to rush and pull Keith into his room. Shoving him onto the bed, ripping off his own clothes, tossing his crown to the side. Keith was panting to keep up. He’s just home from being a messenger. He’s still hot and sweaty but had to see Lance a moment sooner, skipping his bath. They’re grabbing at one another to get closer, to feel the other. Lance is insatiable that night. Keith can barely escape at noon. Long past his station, but ultimately can play the prince card. 

  
  


It didn’t help that Lance came out glowing and Keith followed less put together. The whispers followed them, and they went to the highest places. So when Keith is shipped off to the front lines it still comes as a shock. Sentenced to death, practically beheaded in front of a crowd of thousands. Lance begs his father, there was no crime committed and he was to die for a crime uncharged. 

Keith didn’t cry when he was told, he didn’t cry when he packed, he didn’t cry when he was sent out in the middle of the night, he only cried when he received a letter from Lance smuggled in by Hunk. They all started with, ‘ _ My dearest love,’  _ and ended with, ‘ _ Love, yours’.  _ Keith kept them in his jacket pocket right over his heart. Rereading them as he waited for the war to reach his station. Waiting for his ultimate death. No matter how skilled Keith was he was no match for the blood thirst of the Galra. 

Hunk managed to sneak in more letters as the kitchen boy, stuffing them at the bottom of the basket. Sneaking Keith parchment paper and ink to write back. Always stamped with a heart wax seal. 

Even Shiro, a high officer asked to send Keith back, he was far too young to be at the front.

But the king didn’t need to speak another word, just a sorrowful look. From the day Lance received the last letter from Keith he only wore black. A sign he mourned, and it was no secret for who. The last lines played in Lance’s head every moment, ‘ _ Think of me as the wind, I will always be near. Do not cry for a soldier boy, it never could be. Keith’.  _ He hadn’t signed it “ _ Love, your Keith”  _

He locks himself away and refuses to see anyone, even his twin sister. He refuses to see his father no matter the occasion. He begs his mother to send him to Alfor’s for the summer. Against everything his father says she does. Sending him with a hundred books to read. They’re all philosophy and he barely reads them. Can’t seem to stomach them. He only liked philosophy when Keith droned on about it at the river bank. 

“Lance have you heard we may all be our head? Our brain?” Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. The ducks rested in the shade and Lance’s laugh startled them. 

“I love with my heart not my head. Can you not feel it here?” Lance pokes at Keith’s heart, Keith blushes. Lance snuggles into his stomach and mumbles something. Keith asks what he said and Lance feigns confusion. 

Lance now wishes he told Keith, he said it, he meant it, he said  _ I love you with my whole heart _ .

“If I were all my head why does the heart grow fonder in absence? I sure feel pain in my heart when you’re gone.” Keith is scorching red and he hums, leaning back on Lance. They’re supporting one another as the wind goes through the lake. 

Allura does little to consol Lance, all their old antics only make Lance feel like he shouldn’t be laughing. Shouldn’t smile without his heart. It doesn’t help when Shiro comes to visit. He sees Keith in him, Shiro was his mentor. They couldn’t be more different but they were practically brothers. If it wasn’t Lance that knew Keith every which way it was Shiro. He hates Shiro for not doing more, though he knows he couldn’t have. Shiro brings Keith up in conversation, he talks so openly, like Keith wasn’t dead. Like he was alive and in the room. But he wasn’t. Everything about Keith was past tense. It has been three months. 

“Remember when you two got stuck in the apple tree? You were so scared and he climbed down to catch you. Both ended up breaking an arm.” Shiro laughed to himself as Lance stared at his food. Allura gave a smile but they both looked to Lance. He didn’t know what anyone wanted from him.

Allura often took Lance out to the garden. He didn’t mind but the breeze made him feel sick. Made him remember in Keith’s last days he let Lance go first. The wind was a shitty thing. It was always there. A constant reminder. 

“You could stand to be more friendly.” The son of Lord Griffin, James, had said to him. Lance practically shook him till his brain fell out of his eyes. It was part out of anger, James had never been great to Keith. Always calling him a half breed and servant boy. Shiro had to pull him off. Lance partly did it out of anger. It was his dad’s armies that Keith was sent too. No one could have stopped it but Lance wouldn’t forgive anyone. Not in any way. He seethed at the pure mention of his father. Cursed his name to generals who asked about him. He was on the line of being disowned, he knew his mother was guarding him. His sisters wrote to him often, his mother too, he never replied to them. He let them build up on the desk. He still couldn’t bring himself to throw them away. They begged him to come home, to come see the garden, 

Alfor had gotten a letter from his father to send him home when summer came to an end, Alfor delayed every message and it wasn’t until the end of fall Lance was dragged back home. He avoided his father like the plague. Even had the maids bring his food and leave it at the door. 

It was somewhat pitiful when he opened his door barely to just slip his food through. When his father decided enough was enough he met Lance at his lowest as he peaked the door open and his father instead pushed his way in. Lance glared with all he had. His father stood at his height. 

“When will you be over this soldier boy? He did his duty like all the rest; he was never to get special treatment.” Lance sucked in a breath, his mother was behind and Lance could not stop himself from snapping. 

“You admit yourself he was nothing more than a boy! He was not old enough for the front lines! You did this to not scar your name but when you’re long and dead I will ruin your name! I will make sure everyone scoffs at your name! Every ancestor will dread you!” His dad flew into a rage and slapped him. His mother screamed and grabbed her husband's hand. Maids were flooding in. Lance sobbed from the floor. His father pulled his arm back in, in shock. 

“You are to never say such things again. You will resume your studies. I've let you mourn too long. You have been irresponsible. You are too old for this melodrama. Do not come from this room until you are ready to accept the truth.” 

He turned and sent the maids running. His mother kneeled to hold Lance. Sending her servant to run for a cool cloth. Lance let himself break in his mother's arms. She sends his siblings away from the door. Lays him down and sends for a new dinner. She leaves when Lance finally falls asleep.

To say the next days are tense is an understatement. Hunk relays everything to Lance. How the queen, his mother, hasn’t been seen together with the king. How the whole staff is gossipping. Lance dreads ever leaving his room. 

While he’s laying on his bed, watching the sun disappear from the horizon he hears the fainted crack. He doesn’t move, only strains to hear it. Then one a bit louder. He then turns towards the noise. He hears it again and gets up to follow it, it leads him to the corridor outside his room. He barely peeks through the door and sees a figure’s silhouette. He’s about to scream for help when the figure turns and Lance knows him anywhere. 

“Lance?” The person moves to face Lance, as he approaches. Lance’s hands moved as if he was possessed to hold his face. It wasn’t cold skin, it was warm. It was warm with life. He sobbed as he let his head fall to their shoulder. 

“How? How..I don’t..” Lance is squeezing Keith, any life left in him is being pushed out. Keith taps his shoulder to signal he can’t breath. 

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder right?” 

“Shut up. Oh my god shut up. How, how…” Lance quiets his sobs when he hears footsteps and he drags Keith into his room like all those months ago. The candle light glistens on Keith. His hair is longer, he’s dirtier. He has dark eyebags that clash on his pale skin. They’re breathless. Staring at one another. 

“They left me. I was injured, not killed. Guess they left me to die. But I was found by this rebellion galra group they-” Lance cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled away Keith only smiled fondly. 

“You’re the dumbest person Keith. Not even a letter? I thought you were slaughtered, sent to death by my own father.” Lance kissed Keith again before he could reply. 

“Do you not care for my events? You keep cutting me off.” Keith smiles again and Lance can’t stop himself from saying he just needed to hold him. 

“You left me nothing but the wind.” Lance grabbed Keith’s waist and hustled him to the bed. “Said your last goodbye without promising me you.” Keith went to say something before Lance out his finger to his mouth and pushed him back on the bed after his shirt was over. 

“Months not even a sign. I was gone from the castle all summer, not one letter. Not even to Shiro?” 

“I couldn’t-” Lance pushed Keith’s mouth closed and applied the smallest amount of pressure on his neck. 

“I don’t want excuses. I don’t want anything but you under me, I need to feel you right now. Months, oh god months. Moan for me, talk to me, I just need you. I need to see your face again.” Keith nodded and helped Lance out of his clothes and they wasted no time. Lance still had the oils from the west on his nightstand. He made quick of stretching Keith rushing to get to three fingers. Keith was loud, he always was. It didn’t matter as his wing was secluded at night. 

“I’m never letting you leave me again. I’ll tie you to myself if i have too. I won’t let anyone take you.” Lance pushed just the tip in and nearly lost himself. He waited till Keith nodded. Even after Keith nodded he still waited to make sure they both felt it. Felt the stretch, how tight it was. How much they missed one another. 

Lance made sure to mark Keith in every spot. He was here, he was alive. There were a multitude of new scars. Stories to them Lance will never fully know. It upsets him so he focuses on them. Making sure they turn dark red destined to turn purple by the end. 

He grabbed Keith’s leg and held it up as he relentlessly fucked into him. It was harsh and bruising, but in a way Keith hadn’t felt since Lance. He couldn’t form a coherent thought other than pleasure. His thighs were shaking and sore, but it only fueled him more to continue begging. Keith was grasping around to hold Lance’s hand. 

When it all came down. Full sense of reality set in. 

“Keith oh my god, how am I gonna hide you? Oh my god you’re alive. You bastard!” He softly smacks Keith’s shoulder, causing him to stir from his spot. 

“You didn’t let me speak earlier.” Keith holds Lance’s hand and kisses it. 

  
  


“What are we gonna do? Keith you’re dead.”

  
  


“Come with me.” Keith moves to sit up. Squeezing Lance’s hand. 

“But, my mom, my sisters, the crown, Keith I-” Lance’s heart felt so heavy, it felt like it sunk to his stomach and he was gonna throw it up. 

“Yeah, I wish we were like Ulaz and Thace they don’t have to hide from anyone. Or even Adam and Shiro.” The silence is heavy. 

“Keith I don’t want you to leave, don’t make me choose.”

“It’s not choosing Lance, just have to wait till the king dies I assume.” Lance doesn’t laugh with Keith. Keith’s laugh is airy and sarcastic, full of a million things he’ll never know. 

“Stay here.”

“Where could I stay? In your closet?”

“You’d fit.” Keith kisses Lance and slides down to lay on his shoulder. 

“It would be quite stuffy.” Lance let’s his head fall on Keith’s.

“Not any stuffier than a coffin.” Keith pinched Lance’s side and Lance muffled a yelp. 

“I have to go for now, may we meet after the sun falls. Ok?”

“You better come. As quick as the wind.” Keith moved to be on top of Lance’s waist. Rubbing down on the blanket between him and Lance. 

“We’ll meet in the corridor. But the sun hasn’t reached her peak yet." 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is <3 
> 
> I might have to edit this tomorrow but imma post it at 2 am anyway


End file.
